This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine theca cell androgen capacity in women with PCOS compared to that of normal women. Hypothesis: 17-hydroxyprogesterone responsiveness to hCG is greater in women with PCOS compared to that of normal women.